Locket
by Bleeding-roses
Summary: Another treasure, this time belonging to John Adams. All starting with a locket, a young girl helps them find her family's treasure. RileyOC. Please R&R.
1. You want my locket?

**So This has nothing to do with my other fic, Ice Blue, but it still has Laura. No, I don't own any of the NT characters, nor will I ever. Also, this fic kinda has to do with the president's book, but not page 47, it's different pages.  
Anyways, enjoy. **

**--**

"Ugh, nothing eventful is going on." Laura complained to herself. She leaned against a wall and sighed. Her brown hair flowed down her body and her deep blue eyes starred at the floor.

Most of the tourists that day were busy watching some political thing near the white house, so the American History Smithsonian was nearly empty.

Laura fondled with her necklace. It was a locket that held a key and room for a picture inside it. She was told that the key opened nothing by her mother, but her grandmother told her otherwise. It had been passed down in her family since the beginning of the country. It had the initials "J.A." and "A.A" on the back of it and was told it was given to Abigail Adams from John Adams.

Laura decided to take a mini tour by herself, so she headed off to the area about the Revolutionary War. It was her favorite part of the museum and had read every bit of information they had on display. She loved learning about the founding fathers, seeing as she was related to John Adams.

She ended her quick tour and went back to helping anyone who needed it.

Before her shift was over she was cleaning up a few things when a young man, a couple years older then her, came up to her, "Um, excuse me, miss?"

Laura looked up from her work, "How may I help you?"

"Where did you get that necklace?" He asked, looking at her necklace.

"Um…it's a family heirloom, why do you ask?" She touched the rim of the locket.

"Do you know who it's originally from?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"John Adams gave it to his wife, and it's been passed down to the girls in my family." She replied.

"Is a key inside?" He asked.

Laura simply nodded.

"Alright. Sweet." He smiled and faced behind him and yelled out, "Guys, I found it!"

"Wait, found what?" Laura asked, wrapping her hand around the locket.

Two people came up to her and they boy and she recognized them and Ben and Abby Gates, the two treasure hunters. She then realized the boy was Riley Poole, the author of one her favorite books and a treasure hunter with Ben and Abby. Laura blushed but backed away from the group slowly.

Ben looked at her, "What's your name?"

"Laura Phillips, sir." She stated.

"Can we have your necklace?" He asked, holding a hand out.

"I'm sorry, but no." She shook her head.

"Please," Abigail pleaded, "We really need it."

"I'm sorry, but it's still no. I can't let you have it." Laura looked down.

Riley, Ben, and Abby all looked at each other, and then Laura, "Alright, you'll just have to come with us." Ben said, walking toward her.

"What? No, I can't." She backed away from Ben.

Ben grabbed her arm but she pulled away. She grabbed her purse off a counter and bolted out the nearest door.

Laura kept running until she got to a bench in a park. She sat down and looked at her locket, "Because of you this is happening. Now three treasure hunters are trying to kidnap me." She told it.

"We're not trying to kidnap you, we just really need that locket." Someone said behind her.

Laura jumped and stood up. She turned around to see Riley panting for breath, "You're friend grabbed my arm, kinda counts as kidnapping."

"I'm sorry." He looked sad, "It's just, there's this new treasure that was set up by John Adams and it's said he kept adding to it throughout his life. It's supposed to be in Virginia and we need that key and locket."

"Okay, I know all this, but why the locket too?" She asked.

"There's a picture inside that shows where the key goes to." He replied.

"Picture? There's not picture in it." She said, confused.

"I mean an engraving, on one of the sides, I dunno, this is all Ben told me." He corrected himself.

"Well I've never seen it. I've heard stories of this treasure from my grandma, but my mom thinks she's crazy and doesn't believe in it." Laura held the locket again.

"Do you believe in it?" Riley asked.

Laura looked away, "Yes…"

"Okay then, now I'm asking, not forcing, will you let us have the locket?" He held out his hand.

Laura looked him in the eyes, they were a beautiful shade of ice blue, she blinked and then answered, "Only if I can come with you guys. This is my family treasure, so I should be able to help find it. "

Riley smiled, "Alright, fine by me, but it's up to Ben."

"Even if he says no I'm still coming." She grinned.

He grinned back, "Alright, well you comin or what? We need to tell Ben."

"Yeah, I'm coming. Where are Ben and Abby?" She followed Riley to a parking lot.

"They're still in the museum, looking for you. We'll go to my car and I'll call Ben there." Riley said as he pulled out his phone and car keys.

"Ok, what car is yours?" She looked around the lot.

"Pick out the one you want most." He smiled.

She pointed to a bright red convertible spider Ferrari , "I want that one."

"Too bad, it's mine." He laughed.

"_This_ is your car?" Her eyes got wide in shock.

Riley nodded, "Yup. She's amazing, and tax free." He unlocked the doors, "Get in."

She got in the front, "I love your car. I just might have to steal it from you." She laughed.

Riley turned a bit pink, "Yeah, I love it too. And no way are you takin' my baby from me." He then called Ben and told them to meet him at Ben and Abby's house. He also said he had Laura with him.

"So where do they live?" She asked, messing with some of the interior car parts.

"I little ways away, in Carroll's house, I think that's his name. You can turn the radio on if you want." He said, pointing to where the on button was.

"Ok, cool. Wait, they live in _that _house?" She turned to a rock station.

"Yeah, it's pretty big and fancy and filled with so many things." He laughed.

"Hm, can't wait to see it." She then started singing along with the song playing quietly.

"Why sing so quietly? If I were you I'd be singing loud, seeing as we're on our way to find another hidden treasure." He laughed.

"Then how about you sing too? You're also on your way to find a treasure." She implied.

"Hmm…alright." He smiled and the two sang for the rest of the drive.


	2. Phone call

"So how do you guys know about the locket and the treasure?" Laura asked Ben as she sat on a couch with iced tea in her hand.

"Well, there was something in the President's Book about it when John Adams had written in it. He wrote in it that there were some diaries with information about a treasure and a locket that he gave his wife. We have a diary he wrote in and there's a blue print like drawing and entries dating when he put stuff with the treasure collection. He never said where it was but that the locket was an important part of it." Ben replied.

"Oh wow. So, do you guys have any idea where it might be?" Laura asked.

"Well we were hoping you might have some ideas. But we were thinking somewhere near his home in Braintree or somewhere in DC." Abby replied before Ben could.

"I was thinking Braintree also. It's where he was raised and where he lived out the rest of his life." Laura agreed.

"Didn't you say your grandma told you stories about it?" Riley asked.

Laura nodded, "Yeah, she also thinks it's in Braintree, which is why I think it's there too."

"Alright, oh, do you think we can see the locket?" Ben asked.

Laura took her locket off and held it in her hand. She looked at the golden object in her hand and was about to hand it to Ben when her phone rang. She grabbed it out of her bag and saw it was her grandma calling, "Um, can you excuse me for a moment?" She asked them.

They all nodded and Laura got up and walked into another room and answered her phone, "Hello?"

"Ah, Laura dear, how are you?" Her grandma asked.

"Good, but I'm kinda busy…" She informed her grandma.

"Oh? Are you with a boy?" Her grandma laughed.

"Yes, well, not like on a date or anything." Laura sighed. She knew where this was going.

"Oh my, who are you with?" She sounded excited.

"Um…Ben Gates, Abby Gates, and Riley Poole." Laura replied.

"They're those treasure hunters right?" She laughed.

"Yes Grandma. We're going to look for the John Adams treasure." Laura informed her.

"Well, don't let your mother find out or she'll be at your neck about it." Her grandma laughed again, "Isn't that Riley boy the author of that book you like? Didn't you tell me you find him attractive?"

Laura blushed, "Grandma! That's not important right now."

"Haha, I know dear, just let me know if anything happens." Her grandma said.

"Yeah, yeah, ok. I do need to go though. I'll talk to you later." Laura sighed softly.

"Alright dear. Be careful. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." Laura then hung up her phone and headed back into the other room, "I'm sorry about that." She said as she sat down again.

"It's ok. That was your Grandma?" Ben asked.

Laura nodded, "Yeah."

"She believes in the treasure right?" He asked.

"Yeah, she does. My mom doesn't though." Laura sighed.

"Do think she might have anything that could help?" Abby asked.

Laura shook her head, "I can't remember, I'm sorry."

Abby smiled, "It's alright, at least we have the locket."

Ben smiled too, "And thank for helping us. It'll be good to have another person helping us."

"Another girl helping us." Abby laughed.

Laura laughed too, "It's my pleasure. Besides, this has to do with my family. And I have to use my vacation days anyways."

"Yeah, cause I've never seen you not working." Riley pointed out.

"Huh?" The other three said, looking at him with confused faces.

Riley blushed, "Well, I mean I'm at the museum a lot and I see you working there a lot."

Now Laura blushed, "Oh, so that's why you looked familiar." She didn't add that she loved his book.

Ben and Abby looked at each other, then at Riley and Laura, then back at each other, "Ben, Laura's the girl Riley's always blabbering on about." Abbey whispered to Ben.

"Yeah, you're right. Look at how much he's blushing." Ben whispered back.

Laura gave them a confused look but let it go as she rank more of her tea.

Riley was looking down until his head snapped up and his eyes got bright, "Why don't we open the locket?"


End file.
